


Thanksgiving

by abswritesfandoms



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst to Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abswritesfandoms/pseuds/abswritesfandoms
Summary: This is the reader insert version. There is also an OC version. Take your pick





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

 

The kitchen at the Avengers facility was humming with chatter as six crazy adults, one robot and two fossils were preparing for Thanksgiving. Or rather, Bucky was sat in the corner with a book watching everyone try to convince Thor that he didn’t have to hunt the turkey himself. The Asgardian’s loud voice was protesting about how “Mortal celebrations have weakened in the past millennia”.

You rolled your eyes and whacked the huge male over the head with a wooden spoon, “No more talk of killing birds! There’s already one in the fridge in the garage, so if you really want to hunt for something, you can go and get that”

Amazingly, Thor listened to you and, rubbing his head, headed out of the kitchen. He was grumbling about it, but it was a start. 

Pleased, you turned back to the rest of the team, with the exception Nat and Clint. They were with his family for the holidays, and when Thor had asked Clint why he hadn’t invited the rest of the team, he answered with, ‘The last time I had all of you in my house, I had to rebuild a wall’

For some reason the job of organising everything had fallen to you, and if you were honest with yourself, you didn’t really mind, “Right, I want Sam on potatoes, I think you’ll be able to manage that; Wanda can do the stuffing; Steve can do the pig blankets; Pietro can go and get the drinks; Stark can do the pumpkins for the pie; Vision, er, help Wanda; and Bucky, I want you to help me with the veg”

At your last instruction, Bucky’s head shot up from what he was reading and everyone went still, that is, until you glared at them and they started working. You made your way over to the ex-assassin and crouched down in front of him. Quietly, you said, “C’mon. If you don’t help me, I’ll have to get Sam to do it, and he’s useless in the kitchen. Do I need to remind you of the time he made pancakes?”

A ghost of a smile passed across Bucky’s lips at that, and a slightly larger one spread across yours. You were all woken up at 3am because Sam tried to make pancakes and got half of them stuck on the ceiling. The amount of cursing had dragged everyone out of bed, and the idiot of a man was terrified when he saw the expressions on everyone’s faces.

“Please?” You asked hopefully. When he shook his head, you sighed and sat down on the floor, seen as how your thighs had started to burn from crouching. You may have been an Avenger, but you weren’t a super soldier. Biting your lip, you asked, “What if I told you what I was really thankful for this year?”

He looked at you inquisitively, and you took a deep breath. Ever since you met him, you had harboured feelings for Bucky that went way beyond friendship, but you knew that it was hard for him to feel the same way for other people, so you never told him. That was, until now.

“I’m thankful for you, Buck. When I first came here after… Well, you know, I thought I couldn’t feel. Then I met you. I’ve been slowly falling in love with you since the moment I first saw you, and before you say anything, I don’t expect you to return the feelings. I know that interacting with people is hard for you, and I know you’re scared of hurting people. I’m just glad that I can feel love again. I thought that was gone when I found out about  _ him _ . So, thank you, Bucky, for making me feel human again”

You gave him the best smile that you could muster up, and was about to stand up when he spoke.

“(Y/N)…”

“I’m going to get started on the veg” You told him, turning and walking back to the state-of-the-art kitchen. The rest of the team were laughing and chatting, and Thor had brought the bird back with him. You grinned at him and passed him a tray to put it on, making sure he knew that he needed to take the plastic covering off before he put it in the oven. That was a mistake Steve had made one day he tried to make a roast dinner and gave Thor the job of cooking the chicken. We had a vegetarian dinner that night.

Pulling out a knife and peeler from the drawer, you picked up the bag of carrots and got started on preparing them for mashed carrot and turnip ( **A/N** : It’s a lot nicer than it sounds). You had just started to chop the orange vegetables when you felt a presence beside you, and in your peripheral vision you could see a metal hand and a flesh hand getting started on the green beans. 

A small smile formed on your lips, and you kept going on the carrots and turnip. Even if Bucky didn’t love you back, you were happy that he was finally joining in with the rest of the group. A few minutes passed, and you found yourself joining in with the team’s conversation, laughing at some of the stories they were telling and contributing some of your own.

After a few hours, everything was done and you were cleaning up. Despite being a team, none of them had tried to help you, and instead moved through to the living room, where there was a surplus of drinks and what sounded like an absolutely hilarious game of Cards Against Humanity. 

A pair of strong arms wrapped gently around your waist, and you knew it was Bucky just from the way he was stood. You continued washing up, letting him have control of the situation. The water would have burned another person’s hands, but with your abilities, your hands hadn’t even gone red. It wasn’t that you couldn’t feel the warmth, it was just that it didn’t hurt you. 

“I don’t know how to do relationships anymore, even being friendly with someone can be… challenging,” he whispered, his breath soft and warm on your ear “but I want to learn how to love. With you, if you’d let me”

A million thoughts rushed into your head, but the loudest one was, does he mean it, or is he just saying it?

You turned in his arms and looked up into his bright blue eyes, ready to ask him the question you had just asked yourself, but there was nothing but truth and honesty in them. Tears welled in your own eyes, and you gently brushed back some of his hair where it had fallen from behind his ear.

“I would be honoured to help you” You whispered back, a small smile on your face.

“That’s good” he smiled slightly, “Because since the day I saw you, I’ve wanted to do this”

For a moment, you were confused, but then he leant forward, his lips pressing to your own in a soft but passionate kiss. He pulled back slightly, trying to gauge your reaction, but you just pulled him back down to you by the front of his red Henley. 

“Aw, yeah! Twenty bucks to me!”

Sam’s voice shattered the silence the two of you had created, and you looked over at the doorway from behind Bucky, where all the team were waiting.

“Excuse me?” you asked, too happy to be annoyed.

“You just had to get together today, didn’t you” Tony grumbled, pulling out his wallet. You noted with amusement that the rest of the Avengers were doing the same.

You looked up at Bucky, laughing silently, and were delighted to see that he was doing the same. Looking back at the team, you raised a brow, “Was I that obvious?”

“You both were” Wanda chuckled, crossing her arms.

Grinning, you met the handsome soldier’s eyes, his arms still around you. This was the best thanksgiving either of you had ever had.


End file.
